The invention concerns a set for the insertion of a shunt valve in a surgically created connecting channel (shunt) between trachea and oesophagus of a laryngectomized patient.
The insertion of shunt valves has been known for a long time. A shunt valve of this kind is known, for example, from the applicant""s recent German patent application 196 51 951. Usually the shunt valves have two circular flanges, of which one flange comes to lie on the oesophagus wall and the other flange comes to lie on the trachea wall after the insertion into the connecting channel.
Instead of the circular flange on the side of the esophagus, more recent developments have larger, more flexible holding straps, which quasi unfold in the radial direction after the insertion of the valve, and lie flush against the esophagus wall, in order thus to provide for a more sure hold of the valve in the connecting channel.
In this case the way in which a shunt valve with enlarged holding straps can be used at all in the connecting channel without being very unpleasant or even painful for the patient is a problem. Basically the main difficulty with the insertion of the valve into the connecting channel consists in rolling the flexible great holding straps which are separated from the main axis of the valve in a suitable way and letting them unfold only after the use of the valve.
Since this is not possible manually, an instrument or holder must be used for the shunt valve. A proposal to hold the above-mentioned holding straps in the rolled together condition during the insertion envisions holding the holding straps in the corresponding condition by means of a digestible adhesive. In the course of time after the insertion of the shunt valve the adhesive dissolves and the holding straps unfold in the envisioned way. However, the moment of the unfolding cannot be determined exactly, from which problems can develop.
Against this background, the object of the invention is to create a complete set for the insertion of a shunt valve, with which trouble-free insertion into the operatively created shunt is possible and which facilitates the process of insertion for the treating person.
The object is solved by the set according to claim 1. Advantageous further developments are cited in the subclaims.
In general a set for the insertion of a shunt valve in a surgically created connecting channel between the trachea and oesophagus of a laryngectomized patient is proposed, on the oesophagus side the shunt valve having at lest two flexible holding straps rolled together, which can be straightened out after the insertion in the connecting channel and lie against the oesophagus wall, having a holder with a proximal, essentially cylindrical coupling piece, on which the shunt valve is set, as well as a holding and releasing element, which holds the at least two holding straps capable of being related in the rolled together position and releases the holding straps for operation.
Accordingly, the essential feature of the invention is that the holding and releasing element is both the element which holds the at least two holding straps rolled together, as well as the element with which the unfolding of the holding straps is released in situ.
The concrete configuration of the invention is reflected in two embodiments described below.
According to a first preferred embodiment it is provided that the holding and releasing element is a guide rod with a spherical proximal end which can be moved, penetrating the essentially cylindrical coupling piece, which is capable of being set into the holding straps rolled together through openings and prevents the holding straps from unfolding without pulling, respectively pulling back, the guide rod.
This second embodiment is suited particularly for reusing, respectively for resupplying a patient, for example with a cleaned shunt valve in a medical practice. For this the physician can equip the instrument with a shunt valve in a simple way, roll up the indicated holding straps, and hold or stop the latter in their position by guiding the guide rod with its spherical end through the openings into the holding straps. The flexible material of the holding straps is stretched when the spherical end of the guide rod is guided through, so that the openings with small diameter in the holding straps are widened at the time of xe2x80x9cloadingxe2x80x9d the instrument, and pulled back again, so that the rolled together holding straps are held in their position.
The release is achieved in the case of this second embodiment in a simple way by pulling on the back end of the guide rod, whereupon the spherical end of the guide rod passes through the openings in the holding straps with elastic widening of the material of the holding straps, and so the stopping action of the spherical end of the guide rod is ended. The elastic material of the shunt valve makes sure that at this moment the holding straps are unfolded in the way provided and described.
The use of the set according to this embodiment by the treating person corresponds to the use of the first embodiment of the set up to the release process.
According to a second preferred embodiment it is provided that the holding and release element is a pull thread with a first free end, which is guided along the holder to the coupling piece, emerges from the latter and which holds at least two holding straps releasably in the rolled together position, enters the coupling piece again, and is guided back along the holder, where it forms an operating end with its second free end.
In the case of this embodiment the release takes place in the simplest way by pulling on the operating end of the pull thread, whereupon the first free end of the thread is pulled in the direction to the coupling piece and the rolled together holding straps and from there back again in the direction of the coupling piece. If the pull thread was pulled so far on the operating end that the first free end of the pull thread has passed both holding straps, the flexible material of the holding straps is relaxed and the latter on the oesophagus side line against the oesophagus wall. The pull thread holds the holding straps in the rolled together condition essentially by the simple effect of friction. For this, the holding straps in each case can have a hole, through which the pull thread passes in each case.
The use of the set by the treating person takes place in the following way:
The treating person takes the sterile-packed set out of the packaging, and holds in one hand the ready-to-use set, which has the shunt valve with rolled-together holding straps ready to be inserted. The set is guided proximally through the tracheostoma on the connecting channel, the shunt valve is set with the rolled together holding straps through the channel until the valve has assumed the correct position. Then the person pulls on the operating end of the pull thread until the thread has been completely pulled out of the holder, so that in each case the holding straps can lie flush against the oesophagus wall and thus provide for a more secure hold.
According to an advantageous embodiment it is provided that the pull thread is guided along the back of the holder in a groove and by a guide hole at the height of the coupling piece in the latter, emerges at the end thereof, forms a loop passing through the holding straps, enters the hole again, and is guided down in the groove along the holder. By guiding the pull thread in the groove in the back, the pull thread is subject to a certain guiding. In addition the set can be made as a compact unit as a disposable article, without the pull thread being capable of being knotted or tangled detrimentally in use.
The last effect is supported advantageously by the fact that in the set according to a further development the pull thread is held in the groove holders surrounding the holder.
Advantageously the operating end of the pull thread is provided with a pull ring. This facilitates the operation of the set considerably, since the treating person only has to reach for the pull ring and does not have a difficult time finding the end of the pull thread.
Both embodiments described can be made advantageously so that the holder passes longitudinally stretched from the distal handle end and is bent into a bow to the proximal parts, then in order to pass out in the coupling piece or to end, the main axis of the coupling piece being at an angle between 70 to 90xc2x0 to the longitudinal axis of the grip end. The shape of the holder facilitates the handling of the set, namely the proximal end on which the prepared shunt valve rests can be guided through the tracheostoma to the connecting channel between the trachea and esophagus. The bent shape also facilitates the visual monitoring by the treating person with respect to the correct guiding and position of the valve.
The embodiment with the holding and releasing element made as a guide rod according to the above-mentioned further development can be particularly preferably improved by means of the fact that the guide rod emerges on the back side from the above-mentioned bow and is hinged to an operating strap, which for its part is held capable of swiveling on the holder.
This simple mechanism permits easy handling of the set by the treating physician. In the loaded condition of the set, with shunt valve placed with the holding straps rolled together, the guide rod is pushed into its maximum displacement position. The swivel holding of the operating strap now is made so that, for example, the treating physician pushes on the end thereof, whereupon the operating strap is swiveled in such a way that the guide rod is pulled back out of this maximum position, the proximal spherical endxe2x80x94as describedxe2x80x94with expansion of the material penetrates the openings in the holding straps, whereupon the holding straps unfold.